Laying Claim
by hollonsy
Summary: The Doctor needs to claim what's his.


Taking Rose to the beach had seemed like a good idea in the beginning. She loved the beach, had been asking to go for ages, and the Doctor would do anything to make Rose Tyler happy. Seeing that happy Rose in a bikini was quite the plus, too.

But things weren't going as planned. At first, they had a grand time playing in the surf and laying on the soft, warm sand. Then, the Doctor had gone for a moment - just a second, barely any time at all - to get them fruity drinks from the stand down the way and when he came back, he was treated to the sight of some other man with his hands on Rose._ His_ Rose.

If he was thinking rationally, he would have realized that Rose wasn't interested in this beach bum's affections like that. He would have realized that she was just being friendly and that her smile wasn't that flirtatious smile his imagination made it out to be. He would have realized how she moved his hands when they rested on her hips.

But the Doctor wasn't thinking rationally. He wasn't really thinking at all. Some strange man was touching Rose right above the line of her bikini bottoms and that was not okay.

Without much thought, the Doctor dropped the fruity drinks in the sand and marched over to where Rose and her new friend stood. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave the guy a predatory glare over Rose's head.

"Rose." His voice was low, menacing. "Let's go."

"Doctor, what —?"

The Doctor took her hand and led her away quickly, leaving her admirer standing dumbfounded on the sand. When they approached the TARDIS, the Doctor pushed open the doors and nudged Rose in slightly harder than he intended. He didn't apologize, though. Instead, he turned and pressed her against the nearest coral strut as soon as the doors were shut behind them. His mouth captured hers in a breathtaking kiss and his fingers dug into the soft skin of her hips, dipping under the strings that held her bottoms in place.

Rose was more than a little confused. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed or been intimate together, but it was the first time the Doctor had been so rough about it. Although, when he drug his fingernails across her bum, she couldn't find a single complaint.

Wrenching his mouth from hers, the Doctor began placing a line of kisses over her jaw and down her neck, where he paused to nip and suck. She would probably have a hickey in the morning if he kept that up. Rose made a mental note to find some collared shirts.

A gasp escaped Rose's mouth when the Doctor's fingers undid the knots in her bikini top and moved back just enough to let the scrap of fabric fall to the floor below. He hummed appreciatively at her breasts and molded them into his hands, pinching and pulling on her nipples until they were hardened peaks and Rose was groaning and twisting. Then, he lowered himself onto his knees and used a hand against her back to lead one of her breasts to his mouth. A nipple disappeared between his lips and Rose keened as his teeth tugged on it and his tongue soothed. A moment later, he released her with a pop and turned his attention to her other breast while his hands worked their way down her body.

The Doctor slid Rose's bikini bottoms over her shapely legs. She stepped out of them and toed them aside before the Doctor's fingers moved to explore her hot centre. He teased her clit deftly, sliding his thumb over and around it, flicking it gently with his nail. Rose moved her hips against his hand in an attempt to gain more friction as her own hands wove into his hair to hold him against her breast. His middle fingers slid through her folds and pushed into her in one fluid motion. A moment later, his index finger joined the mix and Rose moaned loudly.

"Doctor…" she gasped.

The Doctor moaned against her breast and then released her nipple. He looked up at her - flushed and sweaty, with hooded lids and swollen lips - and grinned devilishly before lowering himself further. Rose quivered as he leaned forward and pressed open-mouthed kisses to her stomach. His tongue paused to dip into her belly button, to taste the salt from the ocean on her skin, before continuing down, down, down. His nose brushed over her curls and then bumped against her clit.

Rose cried out, hands gripping the coral strut for balance, while the Doctor sucked her sensitive nub into his mouth. His fingers were still buried inside her, pistoning in and out, curling _just so_ to hit_ that _spot, and it was all too much. With a shout and a profanity dying on her lips, Rose came apart in the Doctor's hands.

It was gloriously intense. Heat spread through her veins and she felt like she was flying, then falling, then crashing back into her body. She slowly became aware that the Doctor was still busy between her thighs, licking and teasing her - albeit, slower and slightly more gentle now.

Feeling Rose shake and unravel against him was absolutely brilliant, but the Doctor wanted more. He pulled back and slid his fingers out from her, enjoying the way she mewled at the loss of him. Then he rose and pressed his mouth to hers, tongue darting out to tangle with hers. The taste of herself in his mouth made Rose moan. Her arms went around his neck and she pressed her naked body into his.

With his hands on her hips, the Doctor pushed Rose back and disentangled himself from her. She looked at him, frustrated, and tried to pull him into her again, but he took a step back and slid his swim shorts down and off. His erection bobbed free and Rose wrapped her hand around it, stroking the whole length with a tight fist. The Doctor's eyes fell shut and he briefly entertained the thought of letting her take care of him like this, with her small hand and maybe - if he was lucky - her extremely talented mouth. But no, he had better plans.

Taking the hand that had been wrapped around his cock, the Doctor led Rose behind the jumpseat. He kissed her quickly and then spun her around, pressing lightly on her back, silently commanding her to lean forward. She braced her elbows on the back of the seat and widened her stance, knowing exactly what he wanted. The Doctor took a moment to admire the sight of her, bare and bent over before him. He dropped one hand to tease her folds while the other lazily stroked his length. Then, he lined himself up with her and with one hard thrust, he buried himself completely within her.

Rose couldn't help it. She screamed in pleasure as her muscles fluttered and worked to accommodate the sudden intrusion. The Doctor set a punishing pace, slamming into her over and over, while one arm wrapped around her waist to let his fingers work her clit while the other arm came beneath her underarms to palm her breast. Quickly, Rose caught on to the pace and arched her back to meet his every thrust. Her bum repeatedly bumped against his stomach and the Doctor dropped his head to her shoulder, moaning low in his throat.

The Doctor's mouth found the sensitive spot in the crook of her neck. He bit down, leaving marks that hopefully would linger for a while, and Rose let out a noise of pure pleasure. He sucked on the mark next to relieve some of the pain from the bite and she rolled her hips against him in response.

It was getting harder to maintain control. The Doctor was coming closer and closer to the edge, but he wanted - _needed_ - Rose there with him. He redoubled his efforts with her breasts and clit and pressed his mouth against her ear.

"You're mine, Rose Tyler," he moaned, pausing to nibble on her earlobe.

Rose moaned and gasped, nodding her head in confirmation. Nonsense words babbled from her mouth.

"Say it." His voice was husky and thick as he commanded her. "_Say it_."

She keened, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth falling open as the Doctor squeezed her clit. "Yours!" She gasped and bucked against him. "Yours. I'm yours, Doctor!"

He pinched her nipple almost to the point of pain and pressed his hips forward, pushing his cock all the way into her. He came with a shout and the feel of him spasming inside her toppled her, too. She shouted and clenched around him, tossing her head back to brush his chest.

They stood that way for a long moment, shaking and groaning, until their legs could no longer hold them up. The Doctor slipped out of her and pulled her down to lie against the cool grating. He folded her into his chest and kissed her forehead, noticing proudly the beginnings of a purple bruise on her neck.

Rose sighed contently and nuzzled against him.

"You should get jealous more often." Her words were slurred and her eyelids drooped.

The Doctor squeezed her bum half-heartedly and Rose would have giggled and swatted at him if her limbs hadn't have been replaced with jelly.

"Don't tempt me" was the last thing she heard.


End file.
